Arms of an Angel
by TreeHugger091188
Summary: Draco is sent to kill Ginny, but will he be able to complete his mission? Thinking about writing more with this idea, tell me what you think
1. Draco's POV

Allow me to introduce myself, I am Draco Malfoy, and I have the special ability to see the angels that god made Earth bound to save poor souls much like myself. They appear as normal people to those who cannot see their wings, but I can see them. I have spent the last three years making the one angel who is helping Harry Potter fall in love with me, so that I could kill her. That is why I never took the mark; that is why everyone thought I was good. Now that that is out of the way I can tell you what I've gotten myself into.

I slipped into her tent on the battle field at about two in the morning. The whole camp was sleeping, except myself. Father had sent me a message the previous day, telling me that the final battle would be coming soon. This little angel was the key piece to good winning the final battle, and my job was to kill her. I looked down at her sleeping form. She was sleeping on her back, red hair sprawled across her pillow, and wings tucked in gently behind her. I pulled my knife, this was what I had come to do, I couldn't back out then. I decided to sit and watch her for a few minutes; she had been a great lover over the past three years. I couldn't erase from my mind how great she was. She had saved me many times in the line of battle, and from her brother who still hated me. She was over all not a bad woman. If it weren't my job to kill her, I could easily see us settling down, and having a house full of blonde, and red headed babies. It was a pity the beautiful little ball of fire would never have little ball of fire children. I was sure those children would be insuperably good just as she was. The longer I looked at her, the more I realized how I had changed since I had been sent on this mission. I had come to see that not everyone deserved to die, but I was still bound to the dark lord, and to his bidding. However, I knew he was wrong, I wanted my share of the power, just like my father. I looked down at her angelic face again, and decided I had a choice. I could kill her and get my slice of power, or I could let her live, and become the father mine never had been. As I lifted the knife to finish her, my eyes welled with tears, and I realized I couldn't kill her. I had fallen for her, harder than she had fallen for me. Sure her family was poor, and she usually did wear scruffy clothes when she wasn't wearing something I bought, but I realized how happy she truly was, and how happy she made me. I closed the knife, and stuffed it back into my pocket. My decision was made; I had become the poor good sap my father had always put me against, and I wasn't the least bit sorry for it. I sat on the edge of my angel's cot, and pulled her into my arms. As one of my tears hit her face her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me with those soft concerned green eyes.

"Draco darling are you alright?" She asked reaching a hand to my face to stroke it gently. I knew then that there was no way I would have ever been able to kill my angel.

"Just another nightmare of losing you angel, I had to come make sure you were still here."

"I told you Draco, I will never let that happen." I was tempted to roll my eyes, that was right she hadn't let me kill her. "Come and lay with me." She said scooting on her cot and making room for me. That morning I slept better then I ever had in the arms of an angel.


	2. Ginny's POV

Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ginny Weasley, Draco's guardian angel. Well actual I'm more of his guide, you see he is an angel too. He has been misguided, and so I was born to put him back on track. The good track. I knew he had wings, but his were dark and stormy much unlike my pure white angel wings. He was the key to good winning the battle, if I could stray him from his mission, and make him come back to our side we would win. For the past three years I have been trying to get him to fall for me. I already knew I was in love with him before that, I knew we were meant to be. As they say birds of a feather flock together. He was the only other angel I had ever seen.

I heard him come into my tent, despite how quiet he was trying to be. I knew this was the time he would make his final choice, the choice that would decide the battle. I could feel him staring down at me, trying to make up his mind. I could sense his eyes go loving, and then menacing in seconds. As I lay waiting for him to make his decision, I thought back on our time together. He had become one of the family, and though he could not see his own wings I knew he could see mine. I thought about a house full of little winged children, and nearly smiled but kept my face straight. He was gorgeous, so that made it easier for me. I knew he was still evil, but over the years I had seen his wings slowly lightening. Recently they had gotten a little darker, but then again they would jump back to light again every time I smiled at him the right way. I knew if he made the right decision he would propose to me after the battle, but I could not count on him making the right decision. I heard him stuff the knife back into his pocket, and I nearly smiled again. He had made the right decision he truly loved me. He pulled me into his arms, and I loved the warmth he gave off. A tear slid off his cheek, and landed on mine, I let my eyes flutter open, and smiled warmly up at him. His wings were white and perfect just like mine now. I would have to tell him that he was my angel soon, but not now. "Draco darling are you alright?" I asked smiling up at him. His eyes seemed a bit brighter, no longer troubled as they had been for years. I was glad he had finally resolved his inner conflict.

"Just another nightmare of losing you angel," he lied. I knew he was lying, that is what he always said when he was thinking about finishing the job. I knew his father had finally sent him the letter to say it had to be now or never, and he had decided never.

"I told you Draco I will never let that happen," that was true I wouldn't let him lose me. Even if he had managed to do what he was planning my memory would always be with him, haunting him for making the wrong decision. "Come and lay with me." I said scooting to make room for him. He laid next to me, and we wrapped our arms around each other. I slept better then I had in ages knowing that now he was free from his fathers hold, and now we could truly be happy.


End file.
